


【GGAD】魔法会留下痕迹（pwp）

by Violet_0331



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_0331/pseuds/Violet_0331
Summary: 对一个Omega来说，长期远离他的Alpha是一件令人难过的事情。Albus Dumbledore也是一位Omega，他又一次站在了厄里斯魔镜前。





	【GGAD】魔法会留下痕迹（pwp）

阿不思·邓布利多不知第多少次走进了这个房间。落满尘灰的墙角显示出这是一个多么隐蔽的地方，而屋角巨大的帷布把一面大镜子遮盖得严严实实，像是要掩饰什么不可告人的秘密。

……厄里斯魔镜。

邓布利多在它的面前停下了脚步，落寞神情逐渐攀上他的眉间。他和这面镜子算是旧友了，他充分了解它是个什么东西……因为他曾经无数次沉醉其中。

巫师界传闻阿不思·邓布利多是霍格沃兹最优秀并且迷人的教授之一，但这个优秀的Alpha却似乎对成家立业毫无兴趣。只有邓布利多本人内心深深清楚，被标记过的Omega此生再也无法与别的人结合，而他的Alpha正在遥远的另一个国度兴师动众。

他有二十几年没有再见过格林德沃了。情潮仍旧一年两次地侵蚀他的身体，即便调配出最高效的抑制魔药也只会让他白天上课的时候不至于腿软而跪倒在教室里，夜深人静的时候全身上下数亿个细胞都好像在痛苦地叫嚣——去找他，阿不思，去找格林德沃。

但他不能。

他们结合时曾经立下誓言永不伤害对方，但命运偏要把热恋的一对AO推向截然相反的立场。他不能对抗格林德沃，Omega会下意识对Alpha臣服。又或是——他得躲着格林德沃，仅仅是怕从他口中得知可怜的小妹妹死亡当日的真相。

这面镜子不能授人知识，人们在它面前虚度时日。它会显示出你最渴望的东西，让人沉迷其中虚度光阴，乃至发疯。但阿不思此时需要极了它。他的身体在抑制药水的多年浸淫下变得像个定时炸弹，强烈的欲望快要自内部爆炸，把他的道德嘣得粉碎。

邓布利多一把扯下遮盖其上的帷布，他早知其中会浮现的场景是什么——聪明人其实都清楚自己的内心，但渴望压过理智，他无法克制。镜中格林德沃就站在他身边，一只手拍了拍他的肩膀，似乎是一种安慰。

格林德沃。

他原本就躁动不安的信息素，在看见这个熟悉的、曾经无数次和他拥吻在一起的前恋人的时候，猛地炸开了。

镜子里的格林德沃径直把手从领口伸入了他的胸前，甚至连手套都没摘。邓布利多一个人做不来这么别扭的工作，只好先岔开腿跪在冷硬的地板上，扯松自己的领口，再把手掌探入衣服里面摸索自己的胸膛。黑色的皮质的手套触感是微凉的，格林德沃会故意捻弄那两颗乳粒，直到它们挺立……邓布利多看着镜子麻痹自己。

他跪得不稳，镜子里的格林德沃就从背后拥住他，一双异瞳满含着温柔的情感牢牢盯住邓布利多。镜子里的那双手像是故意抚摸一件展品似的，从大开的马甲和衬衫中间紧贴着皮肉寸寸抚摸下去，然后直接隔着裤子握住Omega漂亮的性器官揉弄 。邓布利多忍不住喘出声，他眯起眼，强大的想象能力几乎能构造出一个格林德沃就在身边抚摸他的幻觉。

他把裤子褪至膝盖，一只手掌撑到镜框上，一只手握住阴茎套弄起来，为自己疏解情潮期的不适。Omega的前端和后穴都在往下滴着液体，二十年没有过Alpha信息素抚慰的身体总是这样糟糕，没有人碰都会流水，但没有东西可以把这些流的水给堵上。两根手指根本不够，邓布利多现在就只有几根手指……

咣当——

什么袋子撞破窗户落到了邓布利多手边。这是一个中号的羊皮袋，里边装了热恋时期格林德沃曾经注入过魔法的一些增添情趣的小玩意儿，能够让他们的交合更完美。而如今——即使它们的物主早已经分开多年并且决裂，但这个小物件还记得阿不思，记得它的主人，记得他们的信息素。

魔法总是会留下痕迹的。

该死，他什么时候无意中嘟囔出飞来咒了。

这根粗壮的假阳具似乎还残有一丝盖勒特·格林德沃的信息素，它自主飞进了邓布利多的嘴里，将不大的口腔撑得满满的。这不能怪这个小道具，魔法是有记忆的，格林德沃从前旺盛的占有欲就不喜欢它进入阿不思的身体，只乐意让邓布利多含着它，这样他就无法咽下那些好听的呻吟。

羊皮袋里飞出的手铐自动把邓布利多支撑身体的手拉至背后，严严实实地拷好，就像当年盖勒特喜欢做的那样。Omega现在的姿态狼狈极了，教师的衣衫扣子全开，被揉得凌乱不堪，勉强挂在这具身体上。邓布利多大张着腿面对镜子里格林德沃演给他的活春宫，欲望的火焰快把他整个人吞没，但他竟不能移动分毫，竟不能用自己的手来欺骗自己这是格林德沃的手。

格林德沃走进来的时候看见的就是这个景象。

他的Omega——他绝对的、唯一的Omega，也许不再年轻青涩，但是绝对成熟甜美，就像一颗待采摘的熟透的水蜜桃一样跪在镜子前，等他前去撷取品尝。

瞧啊，他用的甚至还是多年前他们在谷仓里搞出来的情趣魔法小玩具。假阳具塞满了他的嘴，晶莹的涎液打湿了胸膛；他面向镜子背对格林德沃的方向，挺翘又富有肉感的臀部也被液体沾湿得一塌糊涂。

邓布利多试图挣脱那副手铐，但Omega情潮期的那点儿力气对于格林德沃下过的魔咒而言根本就是无用之功。情欲早已把这个中年教师折磨得眼角挂泪了，镜中出现第二个盖勒特的时候，他甚至依然觉得那是自己的幻想。

真正的格林德沃就立在他身后，Alpha的信息素味道逸散出去欢欣地抱拥他久别的Omega。他欣赏了片刻，终于把两根指节搭上了邓布利多被束缚的手腕。

真实的触感一瞬间打破了这层虚幻的梦境。邓布利多的眼尾还飘着绯色，但他迅速地扭过头，用疑惑又戒备的眼神看向格林德沃——并非再是镜中幻想，而是真实站在旁边的人。

阿不思不应该有这样的神情，特别是在情事上。红发的少年曾经是一支烙上盖勒特专属印记的英伦玫瑰，应该永远对他热情盛放。

“阿尔。”格林德沃开口，用他惯常那套温柔又真诚的语调，“好久不见？”

邓布利多没有回答。

道具明显更听下咒人的命令。格林德沃让别的道具都撤开，只剩手铐操纵着邓布利多的手腕缓缓抬高，将姣好的胴体展露在他面前。接着格林德沃把手伸向他泥泞的股间，往这具身体里塞进两根手指。

“Erised……desire？”格林德沃问，“你看到了我，是吗？”

他一如少年时候一样聪明。邓布利多咬着牙，将呻吟尽力克制得小声些。格林德沃也不生气，只将手指更用力地插进Omega的后穴。邓布利多的身体在他到场前开发得足够充分，能把他的手指整个吞没到指根，稍微翻搅就带出水声。

格林德沃继续用蛊惑似的声音低语：“你想猜猜我看到了什么吗？”

邓布利多闭上眼摆了摆头，从呻吟里艰涩地挤出一句：“……你成功了。”

格林德沃扯着嘴角笑了。

他从背后覆压上邓布利多的身体，就着前恋人岔腿而跪的姿势，阴茎一点一点顶入他准备充分的身体。硕大的龟头一寸寸碾入这个许久无人入侵的甬道，一来就推进到难以启齿的深度。这么多年过去了，阿不思从青涩又热情的青年变成了这副甜美成熟的模样，但格林德沃依旧确信他是造访这处的第一人和最后一人。

他从后叼咬着邓布利多的耳垂，一字一句吐着热气：“让巫师来统治世界，那本该是我们的梦想，是你背弃了它。”

“是你说的为了更伟大的利益……可你只因为一点小牺牲就止步不前！”

“二十几年了，阿尔？我们都是被选中的人，但你活得如同我遇见你的时候一样，在道德的牢笼里不敢出来。”

“躲起来教书，哈……你的学生会知道你在学校里还有这幅样子吗？”

银舌诡辩。邓布利多试图抵御他的想法，但他的Alpha强迫他正视这些问题。格林德沃的性器正在他体内作乱，他揪着邓布利多的头发逼他回过头，那条厉害的舌头径直闯开牙关深入Omega的口腔，同他争夺空气和唾液，直至亲吻带出隐隐的铁锈味儿才肯放开一点儿。

粗大的肉根长驱直入，顶得邓布利多呻吟的尾调都变了音。格林德沃这时候就像个真心实意的恋人，用舌尖在他的嘴唇上轻柔地描绘唇线；可邓布利多深知他是如何虚伪地将他的不肯回应都报复在那一下下楔进肉穴的力度上。那根性器像是一根钉子，把邓布利多死死固定在十字架上，再要他同时承受来自内心道德的诘问和情欲的炙烤。

Omega都不知道自己是怎么出的精。格林德沃在他的生殖腔口有意碾磨，令他几乎丧失思考能力，脑子里一片混沌，只有格林德沃低哑的笑声。

“我看到我成功了，巫师统治了世界，而你站在我身边，阿尔。”格林德沃喟叹道。

他没有深入那片软肉，那后面就是阿不思·邓布利多的生殖腔。假使他顶进去，在那个温暖的地方再度成结、射精，阿不思很大几率会为他孕育一个生命。他们曾经无数次差点擦枪这样走火过，在他们都年少轻狂的夏天里，在午后的树荫下、在隐蔽的谷仓里……那时两个青年觉得太早，而现在却太晚了。

 

 

格林德沃彻底从他身体里退出的时候，已经是后半夜了，Omega爆发式的情潮终于退去。格林德沃咂着嘴回味最后邓布利多是怎样坐在他的腿上，丰满的臀肉贪婪地吞吃进那么大的阴茎的景象，然后挥手把手铐、假阳具、缚绳之类的小玩意儿都收回羊皮袋里去。

阿不思的眼睛红得像兔子，这个Omega忍得够久也被浇灌得够久，但他很快恢复理智，念了简单的魔咒将两个人的行装都整理好。如果不是腿根还在打颤，看上去几乎与往日无异。

格林德沃在最后好心地扶了扶他的腰。

“阿尔，我们还会再见的。”


End file.
